Solomon
Solomon is the boss of London. He is not obtainable. Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Stats Battle Sprites 6EmFCTN.png|Solomon [ Stage 1 ] Nosprite2.png|Solomon [ Stage 2 ] Nosprite3.png|Solomon [ Stage 3 ] Biography Height/Weight: cm ・ kg Source: Region: Alignment:'''Lawful Good '''Gender: Male An individual from 1011~931 BC. The Third King of Ancient Israel. A great king of the most prosperous Ancient Israel. Known for employing 72 demons and building the Temple of Israel. He was politically adept as a king, but also has many anecdotes as a magus. Solomon married the daughter of an Egyptian pharaoh, but it has been said that, later, God appeared while he was dreaming and declared "You are qualified. Speak your wishes. I'll shall grant them." Rather than gold or political power, he sought wisdom more than anything. God was satisfied, for that answer itself was proof that he had the qualifications to attain "true wisdom." When he woke up, Solomon had ten rings upon each finger of both hands. They were the proof of the wise man recognized by God. Later, they would be known as the Ring of Solomon, the source of the magecraft that employs angels and demons. King Solomon performed only one miracle, but that instead emphasized his prudence. It is better for the people to know that "the king has obtained God's blessing" only once; any more miracles than that will either frighten or corrupt the people. Even without using magecraft, Solomon's reputation as King of Magecraft spread to neighboring countries and he left this world as a wise king. Revelation: B To hear the "voice of heavens" and take optimal action. "Instinct" is a sixth sense for battles, but "Revelation" accommodates all matters concerning the pursuit of an objective (for instance, to choose the most suitable path during a trip). Solomon received a revelation only once, but with this revelation he established a phenomenon operation technique--- that is, a magecraft that could be performed even by the hands of a common man (up until then, magecraft was only for those who stood beside God). Evocation: EX A magecraft that evokes spiritual bodies from the past or, possibly, from the future. Solomon's evocation - which tells about the spiritual existences called "72 demon gods" and establishes them as capable familiars - makes him worthy of the name King of Magecraft. There is an art for employing demons among the knowledge that King Solomon left behind; said manuscript would later be named Lemegeton or Goetia. Ring of Solomon: EX The rings worn on his ten fingers that were given by God. The proof of a king and the founder of magecraft. When all ten rings are together, any and all magecraft performed by mankind are negated and placed under his control. Clairvoyance: EX It has been said that Solomon's clairvoyance can see the past and the future. Ars Almadel Salomonis - The Time of Birth Has Come, He Is The One Who Master Everything King Solomon's Third Noble Phantasm. The "|" of original sin. At first glance, it looks like a ring of light that encircles the Earth, but in reality it is an aggregation of some hundreds of millions of lines of light. Each of these lines carry extreme damage values comparable to Excalibur, an A-rank Noble Phantasm. Unfortunately, there is nothing on the surface of the Earth that surpasses the heat value of this Noble Phantasm. Category:Enemy Category:Servants Category:Unplayable Servant